Crawling Back to You
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Fighting with your girlfriend sucks, but the worst part is admitting you were wrong and begging her to forgive you. CM Punk/AJ song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. I'm really loving this pairing right now, so don't be surprised if you see a lot of Punk/AJ fics from me. The song is "Crawling Back to You" by Daughtry. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Crawling Back to You**

**Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground.**

**And it's too late now to put out the fire.**

**Tables turned, and I'm the one who's burning now.**

**Well I'm doing alright 'til I close my eyes.**

**And then I see your face and it's no surprise.**

"You're crazy!" CM Punk shouted, his hazel eyes narrowed into slits. He'd had enough of this shit. He was going to go stay in Randy's room for the night.

"Oh really? I thought you dig crazy chicks," Punk's girlfriend AJ Lee snapped from her position on the bed. "Or is it just blonde bimbos?"

"AJ, for God's sake, I wasn't flirting with Kelly! She came up to me and congratulated me on my match, what was I supposed to do? Tell her that she couldn't talk to me because I'm your boyfriend, not hers?"

"No, you were supposed to remove her oversized boobs from your face!" AJ yelled back.

"Well, why don't you just hang a fucking sign around my neck that says 'Property of AJ Lee. Do Not Touch.'?" Punk growled.

"If it keeps Kelly away from you, then I just might," AJ retorted.

"Like hell you will." Punk snarled, grabbing his jacket and bag. "I can't handle this shit anymore." He stormed to the door and wrenched it open.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked, her voice holding the tiniest bit of panic.

"To stay with someone sane," Punk spat.

Before he shut the door, he heard AJ call out, "You might want to rehearse your apology before you come back."

"I'm not coming back," Punk snapped, slamming the door shut. He stalked away down the hall, still raging mad and determined to prove her wrong.

**Just like that I'm crawling back to you.**

**Just like you said I would yeah.**

**I swallow my pride, now I'm crawling back to you.**

**I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer.**

**Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger.**

**Just like that, like you said I'd do.**

**I'm crawling back to you.**

A few hours later Punk was pacing anxiously around Randy Orton's room, muttering to himself about AJ. Randy sat on the bed, watching quietly, until he couldn't stand the sight of Punk circling the room any longer.

"For God's sake, Punk, just fucking stop. You're wearing down the carpet." Randy growled.

Punk whirled around to face the Viper, his eyes dark and his hair ruffled instead of slicked down like usual. "But she accused me of flirting with Kelly! Can you believe that?" he ranted to his friend.

Randy sighed heavily. "Dude, you were staring at her boobs the entire time she was talking to you. I can't say that I don't blame her for being pissed," he pointed out.

"I was not! Was I?" Punk asked, suddenly confused. Had he really been staring at Kelly that way? He didn't remember it if he did.

"Yeah man, you were." Randy told him.

Punk groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands. "Shit, and here I thought she was just being jealous and possessive. I said some horrible things to her, Rands. What do I do?"

"You can start with sitting the fuck down so I don't have to pay for new carpet," Randy said, gesturing to a chair. After Punk sat down, he continued, "Now about the whole AJ thing, if I were you I'd go back to her room, get down on your knees and beg for her forgiveness. Tell her you love her or whatever mushy shit you say to each other. Then hope she takes you back."

Punk bristled. "I'm not going to get down on my knees and beg her!" he protested.

"Look, do you want her back or not?" Randy snapped.

"Of course I do."

"Then shut your mouth and start crawling back to her."

**Time can heal, but the scars only hide the way you feel.**

**And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging.**

**On by a thread, when everything is said, I will regret it, yeah.**

**I was doin' alright, thought I could make it.**

**Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it.**

She answered on the first knock, as though she'd been expecting him. Thinking back to her parting words to him (_you might want to rehearse your apology before you come back_) he supposed she had been.

"Yes?" AJ asked, standing in the doorway with her slim arms crossed over her chest and looking up at him expectantly.

"Umm…" Even though his pride screamed against it, he got down on his knees and clasped his hands in front of his chest, tilting his head to one side and gazing up at her. "AJ, someone close to me has pointed out to me that I really was looking at Kelly in a sexual manner, and for that I apologize. I don't care about her at all, the only girl I care about is you—well, besides my sisters—and I was hoping you would forgive me for flipping out on you." He batted his eyelashes at her for added effect. "Please?"

AJ couldn't help but smile at his attempt to get her to take him back, and she took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Get up, you idiot. I forgive you."

"Oh thank God," Punk exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. "I think I died a little inside when I did that."

AJ smiled again and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close to her. "I knew you'd come crawling back to me," she murmured into his chest.

"Oh yeah?" Punk said, hugging her back. "Why's that?"

AJ stretched up and pressed a kiss to his lips, smirking. "'Cause you dig crazy chicks, no matter what you say."

**Just like that I'm crawling back to you.**

**Just like you said I would yeah.**

**I swallow my pride, now I'm crawling back to you.**

**I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer.**

**Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger.**

**Just like that, like you said I'd do.**

**I'm crawling back to you.**

**END**


End file.
